


i'll wait for you in the dark

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blindfolds, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Dean Winchester, but it is okay in the end, it involves an angsty scene, just to write porn, look at me bakc at it again with the spn fanfic, so just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Dean only felt his own breathing. His vision was pitch black and his hands were stopped with invisible boundaries. And his ears, even though they were working, were useless against the silent pace of Castiel's feet.





	i'll wait for you in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilalau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/gifts).



> For kink 25, Blindfolds/Sensory Deprivation, from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks).

Dean only felt his own breathing. His vision was pitch black and his hands were stopped with invisible boundaries. And his ears, even though they were working, were useless against the silent pace of Castiel's feet. He felt himself grow antsier with every second, his breath shuddering, because how could he know Cas was still there who told him hemight be _aloneinthedarkalonealonealone_.

"Cas!" A shuddering whisper of the name came out, uncontrolled, and then Castiel was there, a sudden heat against his shoulder and Dean can feel himself breath again.

"Dean. I will never leave you on your own. You are my protégé. And I love you. You have to trust me."

And then Dean is sobbing in relief and Castiel is taking off the blindfold and telling him "I think we should leave this for another day."

* * *

Next time they try it it's three years later. And they could give each other _anything_ , so Dean told Cas he wanted to try again. And then it went different. There was not an ounce of the anxiety that had filled Dean the other time.

The heat came out of nowhere. Dean could recognize if it was Cas' grace or fingers but he couldn't predict it, couldn't expect it. It was driving him crazy.

"Cas... please, touch me, Cas," he said, and Castiel rewarded him with a feather-like touch along his side. "More," Dean demanded, and Cas punished with a sharp whip of his grace across his chest.

"Sorry, sorry, please, Cas, I need you to touch me, plea-ah," Dean shut up when Cas' hand -his actual hand, not his grace- wrapped around his cock and gave a tight squeeze.

"I can get you to your orgasm now, if you want me to," he said. "But trust me, if you wait a bit more... for me... you won't regret it. What do you want, Dean?"

"Wanna be good for you, Cas. I'll wait," Dean sentenced, just because he has been waiting for three years, so what’s some more minutes, even if they seem like the longest in his life.

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com) Please leave kudos and comments! They fuel me!


End file.
